


Responsibility

by weirdqafan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdqafan/pseuds/weirdqafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have some fun (I suck at summaries and titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> From a song line meme on LJ many years ago, where people posted one line from each song on their playlist and people wrote drabbles for them. When I was compiling my list, I got inspired and wrote fic myself. Songs/Lyrics used after the fic.
> 
> *****
> 
> Takes place Season 1, shortly after Justin moved in with Deb.
> 
> ********************

Brian sipped his beer as his eyes roamed the club. Babylon was finally back open. It had recently been closed due to the damn health inspector. Apparently the backroom was a breeding ground for disease. Yeah, tell us something we don't already know, right? So Babylon got shut down, got disinfected and now the backroom smelled like a can of Lysol exploded in there. Which would be why Brian was scouring the crowd, looking for some willing ass to take home. Or to the back alley. Whichever was convenient. 

Brian took another sip of his drink and nearly choked when he saw a familiar blond head writhing with the rest of the bodies on the dance floor. Brian surreptitiously glanced at his watch and saw that it was past 1:00am and he frowned at the sight of Justin, still dancing below. Normally, that'd be no big deal, but it's in the middle of the week. The boy still has school doesn't he? Brian suddenly realized how parental his actions and thoughts were. How fucking old he sounded. Pathetic.

Brian leaned more over the railing and watched the rest of the crowd. Or at least he pretended to. Somehow his gaze always seemed to find it's way back to Justin. Brian watched his hips swivel sensuously, Justin being completely lost in the music, and he began to think about how they move just as nice when he's naked, splayed out in his bed with Brian's tongue up his ass. Justin will start to writhe as soon as he feels Brian's breath on his hole. When Brian begins to work his tongue into the tight knot of flesh, Justin's breathing increases, him taking these deep shuddering breaths which cause his ass to tremble just so. Once his tongue's inside him, Justin will begin to work his hips frantically back and forth, fucking himself on the appendage. 

Brian drained the rest of his beer in a desperate attempt to cool down. Thinking about Justin's ass and what he does to it, never fails to get his blood and hormones racing, as evident by his rock hard cock. He turned to look again at the dancing blond head and his breath caught in his throat when he realized that it's not where it was a moment ago. In fact, it was moving quite quickly, following it's dance partner to the one place he was told he was never to go~ the backroom.

Brian narrowed his eyes. If the child wanted to play with the big boys, who was he to stop him? Justin would realize that he'd gotten in over his head and never do it again. But then Brian thought of just what misadventures Justin could get into back there and it made his gut clench. His mind flashed to a hurt, traumatized Justin and it made him feel cold. He also flashed to the ensuing emasculation by Jennifer, Deb and the Merry Munchers if he stood by and let something happen to the boy. Brian quickly made his way down to the main floor to intervene. 

Brian reached Justin just as he was about to pass through the chains at the backroom's entrance. He snaked his arm around Justin's waist and pulled him flush against his body.

"And just where do you think you're going little boy?" Brian growled in his ear.

Justin had tensed when he'd first been grabbed, but as soon as he heard the words, he knew who had him. Justin relaxed in Brian's grasp and pulled one of Brian's hands down to his crotch to feel his hard dick.

"I'm horny, so I'm going to go get sucked off like every other good little gay boy." Brian whirled Justin around so that he was facing him and could see that he wasn't amused by his antics.

"I don't think so Sunshine. Don't you remember what you were told about the backroom." 

"Make sure to always bring my condoms with me?" Justin asked with a smirk.

"No, how 'bout not to go back there in case someone decides they feel like snatching up a little twinkie boy toy to take home for a ride?"

"I am NOT a twinkie." Justin stated emphatically.

"Really?" Brain asked with a raised eyebrow. "If it walks like a twinkie and looks like a twinkie..."

"And if it walks and looks like a washed up old stud then...” Justin's voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. 'Oh shit, Brian's gonna kill me.' 

Justin looked at Brian's face and was scared to see that he looked calm. Waay too calm. What was that Justin heard once about when some animals are the most dangerous when they seem calm and quiet? Justin looked at the dancing crowd and wondered how easy would it be for him to get 'lost'. 

"Don't even think about it." Brian said, tightening his grip on Justin's arm. "You're coming with me." 

And without another word, Brian proceeded to drag a squirming Justin out of Babylon.

~*~

Brian stalked into the loft and left the door open for Justin to follow and shut. Justin was a bit nervous. Ok, he was a lot nervous. Brian hadn’t said one word since they left Babylon and the stony silence was starting to get to him. Justin almost wished that Brian would yell at him to break it, but then remembering what happened when the loft got robbed, was thankful that he wasn’t.

Brian strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He leaned against the counter as drained the bottle, watching Justin. He took note of all the expressions that crossed the young blond’s face and rather enjoyed the look of uncertainty that Justin seemed to settle on.

Brian started towards the bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went. When he realized that Justin was still standing by the door, he threw him a look that left no doubt in Justin’s mind that he was supposed to follow. Justin double-checked that the door was locked and that the alarm set, before heading up to the bedroom. When he entered he noticed that Brian was already completely naked and half hard. Justin wasted no time in divesting himself of his own clothes. 

Brian watched Justin get naked with growing lust in his eyes. Once Justin was bare before him, Brian made no attempt to move towards him or touch him, making Justin’s anxiety level kick back up a notch. Justin was about to say something when suddenly Brian reached out and yanked him against his body, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. As Brian was plundering Justin’s mouth, he maneuvered them so that they would fall onto the bed, himself on top of Justin. Once they were lying down, Brian encircled Justin’s cock with his fist and began jerking him forcefully, while sucking hard kisses into his thighs.

Justin moaned lost in the sensations that Brian was creating with his mouth. Brian moved up and began sucking and biting Justin's nipples, pulling on the nipple ring with his teeth. Brian quickly flipped Justin on his stomach and started sucking deeply on his neck, leaving marks that would last at least a week. Justin moaned and fisted the sheets as his hips began thrusting against the bed. Brian lay over the writhing boy beneath him, enveloping his body with his own. He ran his hands up Justin's arms and entwined their fingers, bringing their hands to stretch out above Justin's head. Justin moaned, so lost. Drowning in the pleasures he was receiving.

Suddenly Justin felt something soft, yet sturdy encircle one of his wrists. He tried to lift up to see what was happening, but the weight of Brian's body kept him firmly pressed against the bed. He then felt the same sensation on his other wrist and then Brian's weight was lifted off of him and he could look up. His arms were stretched forward and cuffed together with black leather restraints that looked to be about 2" wide. Each cuff had a metal ring that clipped together with another leather strap with a clip that disappeared over the head of the bed, apparently attached to something. Justin struggled slightly, trying to pull his hands and arms free, but to no avail. He started pulling more frantically on his hands, his breathing becoming erratic as he became more scared. His movements would have caused injuries if the cuffs weren't lined with a soft fleece. 

After securing Justin to the bed, Brian had sat to the side and began enjoying the view. Justin's body was stretched, his muscles pulled tight. The black of the restraints looked particularly hot against his pale skin and Brian began licking his lips in anticipation of what he would do to Justin who was now at his mercy. His thoughts were interrupted as soon as he saw Justin's struggle. Quickly, he laid next to Justin, put a comforting hand on the back of his neck and spoke softly.

"Justin, look at me." Justin turned his head, wide scared blue looking into calm, reassuring hazel, but Justin still continued to struggle slightly. "Shhh. Calm down. I won't do anything you won't like. I promise." 

Justin stopped struggling and stared intently at Brian. Normally, his eyes were a complete mystery to him, but at that moment he could see the complete honesty in what he was saying. He knew that if he really wanted him to stop, Brian would. When Brian saw Justin seemingly still hesitate a bit, he went on.

"At any point, I'll stop, ok?" Brian petted the back of Justin's head softly. "Just use your safe word." 

Brian said this last bit with a smirk. Justin's mind flashed back to the previous week when he had raided Brian's porn collection and watched some S&M videos out of curiosity. In one video, when the submissive had called out his safe word of 'pussy', Justin had entered into a giggle fit that lasted over 10 minutes. When he had finally calmed down, he had proclaimed that to be the lamest safe word of all time, sure that if he ever needed to, he could come up with one better. Brian had bit and Justin had come up with one that would give Brian pause long enough to tone the activities down a bit, but not completely douse them with cold water. 

Justin took a few deep breaths to calm himself, before nodding his consent to Brian. Justin laid his head back onto the pillows. Brian ran his hands down Justin back before coming to a stop on the perfect ass. He lightly ran his hands over the plump cheeks before grasping them roughly and forcing Justin up on his knees and ordering him not to move until he told him to. With his chest pressed into the bed and his ass up in the air, cheeks spread wide open, Justin felt so exposed and vulnerable, and the desire to cover himself overwhelming, but his bonds restricted him. And it didn’t help, knowing that Brian was leaning close, examining his hole. 

Brian squeezed Justin’s cheeks and leaned closer to his hole. He breathed on it and watched it twitch eagerly in reaction. He studied it for a few minutes, knowing by Justin’s increasingly erratic breathing that it was maddening to him. He looked closely and steadily breathed on the tight, pink hole, with it’s wrinkled edges and fine blond hairs. Not that he’d ever tell, but those tiny little hairs really drove Brian mad sometimes. Feeling them tickle his lips as he rimmed Justin. Pulling on them ever so slightly with his teeth, causing Justin to keen. 

Brian started messaging Justin ass and then without warning he stiffened his tongue and shoved it into Justin’s hole, pushing through the tight muscles, forcing it inside. Just as quickly as his tongue had entered, Brian pulled his tongue out of Justin’s ass. Justin groaned at the loss and tried to thrust his ass back at Brian, but was impeded by his position. Brian slipped his tongue back into Justin’s ass and began rimming him voraciously, leaving no part of his hole untouched. 

Brian pulled out so that he could lick and gnaw on Justin’s wrinkled lips. Brian used his short nails to lightly scratch at Justin’s ass cheeks as he plied his hole with his tongue. Brian definitely had the most talented tongue out there and Justin was thrilled that Brian was willing to put it anywhere. Justin moved as best he could, trying to force Brian’s tongue deeper inside him. 

He always got a bit embarrassed when Brian would rim him. Oh, not for the reason that most people would think. Justin had no problem whatsoever with Brian sticking his tongue up his ass, but Justin always got embarrassed at how it affected him. How desperate he’d get. How he would uncontrollably fuck himself on it. How he would beg and plead for Brian to never stop. Justin closed his eyes to try to block out the sensations coursing through him, but it only helped intensify them. His eyes flew open and a groan flew out of his mouth when he felt Brian’s tongue leave his ass and Brian get off the bed.

“B-Brian? Why’d you stop?” Justin asked while straining to try to find where Brian had gone. Brian happened to be just out of Justin’s line of sight and he got increasingly frustrated when Brian refused to answer him. He could sense Brian moving around, but he didn’t know what for. After what seemed like forever, he felt Brian climb back onto the bed and slithered in between his legs. 

Brian slid one finger into Justin’s ass, followed closely by a second. He methodically poked and probed for a minute before removing them. Before Justin could make any sound of protest, he felt something abruptly enter his ass. Justin groaned when it entered him and moaned loudly as he felt the object firmly nudge his prostate. It was short but incredibly thick, and Brian’s fingers hadn’t even begun preparing him for the size, so there was pain with its entry. But a good pain. One of the many things he’d learned with his time with Brian is that pleasure can be derived from many things, especially pain. As long as it was a ‘good pain’. 

Brian pressed the end of the black butt plug firmly, to make sure that it was sufficiently lodged in Justin’s ass. He jiggled the end just slightly and smiled at the loud moan that Justin let out. Brian knew that Justin had experienced some pain with taking in the plug that was a bit over 2 inches round, but he also knew that Justin enjoyed it too. Brian gripped Justin’s ass and massaged the cheeks together, causing the plug to rotate in Justin’s ass, hitting every spot. Justin began openly panting, the sensations in his ass driving him crazy. Every time the plug rubbed against his prostate, Justin felt a wave a fire flow through him. Justin closed his eyes and rode the sensations, mouth open moaning and panting, drool dripping down his chin. Brian grabbed a handful of Justin’s hair to yank his head back and licked the saliva from his face. He moved to Justin’s neck and chewed slightly on one of the hickeys he left there earlier. Justin head spun with the pain in his neck and the pleasure in his ass. His body went weak. Complete putty in Brian’s hands.

Pleased with Justin’s reaction, Brian reached for his next toy. It was a black oval paddle that resembled an oversized ping-pong paddle. One side was covered in leather, while the other side was made of a soft faux fleece. Brian sat on his knees to the side of Justin’s prone form. He ran his left hand up Justin’s back before coming to rest on Justin’s neck, forcing his head back down and holding it there. Gripping the paddle in his right hand, Brian brought the leather down hard on Justin’s upturned ass with a firm swat. Justin yelped in surprise, not expecting the blow. Brian smacked his ass again with the instrument and Justin moaned from the pain and from the jolt of the blow forcing the butt plug deeper inside him. 

Justin had learned to enjoy spanking. That first morning in the shower when Brian had threatened to spank him, Justin thought it completely a joke. Certainly, Brian would never actually spank him, right? Wrong. Justin had learned that the first day living with him. Brian had come home and yelled at him and later that night, while Justin was sitting on the couch in his sweats sketching, Brian had sat down next to him, deftly thrown him over his lap and pulled his pants down to expose his ass. As he spanked him, he had told Justin that if he were going to act like a child, then he’d be treated like one. Although, his hand that was spanking him might have been treating him like a child, the other one certainly wasn’t. Midway through, Brian had snaked his left hand under Justin to begin stroking his dick. Justin had come the first time that night, screaming into the cushions, cock throbbing and ass burning. Ever since, he’d loved being spanked. This was the first time Brian had used something other than his hand though and that thrilled Justin even more. 

Brian raised his hand again and Justin tensed in anticipation of the leather hitting his ass. He was surprised to feel the soft fleece caress his cheeks. He moaned as the soft material tickled his sore cheeks. Brian lifted the paddle and began a series of blows, covering Justin’s entire ass. With every hit, the plug inside him would move and shift, stroking against his prostate leaving him trembling. Periodically, rather than delivering a blow, he would rub the soft side of the paddle against the reddening ass, leaving Justin a blubbering pile of flesh, never knowing what sensation to expect. 

After a while, Brian sat behind Justin and looked at the image on his bed. He had to stifle a groan. Justin, arms stretched over his head, the black restraints contrasting beautifully with the paleness of his skin, up on his knees, red, freshly spanked ass in the air with the end of the black butt plug jutting out between his sore cheeks. The sight of Justin like that, so raunchy and dirty and naughty and so completely his, made Brian harder than he had ever been. He needed to fuck Justin and he needed to fuck him NOW. 

Brian tossed the paddle to the side and yanked the plug roughly out of Justin’s ass. Justin sucked a harsh breath in at the pain as he was suddenly emptied. Brian quickly slid a condom on and thrust his entire cock into Justin’s ass. Brian quickly set a harsh rhythm, stroking in and out of the boy’s ass.

Justin moaned and gripped his restraints as Brian rode his ass mercilessly. Brian was literally pounding him into the mattress. Justin had fallen flat on his stomach from the force of Brian’s entry. Brian’s harsh thrusts pinned him to the bed and he could do nothing but hold on and enjoy the ride. Brian moaned as he felt the heat from Justin’s hole and spanked ass envelope him. Each and every time he fucked him, Brian couldn’t get over how tight the boy was. Brian suspected that he was the only one to ever fuck this perfect ass, though Justin had never confirmed it. The implied ownership of that thought caused Brian to drive even harder into the boy, determined to mark this territory as his.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hips and forced him back onto his knees. He used one hand to pull Justin’s neck to the side so that he could suck and lick his neck for a bit, before resuming his hold on the boy’s hips. Brian held Justin forcefully and knew that he was going to leave finger shaped bruises on the tender skin. Just thinking about those marks made Brian grip Justin even tighter and use his grip to stroke Justin’s ass along his dick. Justin groaned as his arms were stretched when Brian used his grip to force Justin’s ass to slide back and forth on his cock. 

Justin felt like he was drowning and he welcomed it. Everything was hitting him at once. Brian’s intensity, his forcefulness, the toys, the restraints, the spanking. Coupled with the harsh fucking his ass was getting, his prostate being pummeled on each stroke, Justin gave into what he was feeling and came with a resounding scream.

Brian groaned when Justin came, the tight hole throbbing and vibrating on his cock. Brian let the body beneath him slump to the bed and he followed, continuing to fuck the tight hole. After only a couple more strokes, Brian bit into Justin’s shoulder as he too came forcefully.

Brian collapsed on top of Justin with a sigh, completely spent. He only moved, when he felt Justin struggling a bit to move beneath him. Brian rolled off Justin and disposed of the full condom, before moving to release Justin from his bonds. As soon as he was released, Justin moved into Brian’s arms and entwined their bodies. Normally, Brian would tease him about his need to cuddle, but he knew that after a scene like that where he had been stripped of all inhibitions, that the boy would need a bit of reassurance. Brian ran his hand through Justin’s hair, playing with the short hairs at his neck as they tried to regain their breathing. 

“That was so hot.” Justin sighed in contentment. 

Brian smirked a bit. “Glad you approve. But then again, you can’t seem to ever be able to resist my cock.”

Justin raised his head to look at Brian. “It wasn’t just that. Although, I am fond, don’t get me wrong. All the other stuff you did was just as hot.” Justin chuckled a bit breathlessly. “I never knew that shit like that could feel so good.”

Brian gazed into the innocent blue eyes that were staring at him and his stomach clenched. Even though he bitched and moaned at the idea, he had to admit, he was responsible for this boy. He had never wanted responsibilities, especially for another person and his mind raced with the implications. But when Justin leaned in to kiss him, his mind focused on one in the jumble of thoughts in his head. 

_‘I could get used to this.’  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics that inspired this fic:  
>  _Babylon back in business_  
>  **Rock DJ** by Robbie Williams
> 
>  _Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty_  
>  **Hey Mama** by Black Eyed Peas
> 
>  _I see you baby shakin that ass_  
>  **I See You Baby** by Groove Armada
> 
>  _It's time to move your body_  
>  **Rock DJ** by Robbie Williams
> 
>  _You got yourself an ass with a mind of its own_  
>  **Freeek** by George Michael
> 
>  _Nobody's gonna mess me round_  
>  **Highway to Hell** by AC/DC
> 
>  _I took her home to my place  
>  Watching ev'ry move on her face_  
>  **All Right Now** by Free
> 
>  _Come on baby, thrust me, trust me, get me off_  
>  **Get Me Off** by Basement Jaxx
> 
>  _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
>  **Closer** by Nine Inch Nails
> 
>  _Slow ride, take it easy_  
>  **Slow Ride** by Foghat
> 
>  _Give your body to me_  
>  **Get Me Off** by Basement Jaxx
> 
>  _The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'_  
>  **Let’s Get Retarded** by Black Eyed Peas
> 
>  _I love all the things you do (I’m feeling this)_  
>  **Feeling This** by Blink 182
> 
>  _Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast_  
>  **Cherry Lips** by Garbage 
> 
> _Though it worries me to say  
>  That I've never felt this way_  
>  **I Think I Love You** by Less Than Jake
> 
> **Special recognition to **Junk Odyssey** by ECT. It's on my list and very sexy and helpful in this, but has no lyrics, at least none that I could differentiate.


End file.
